


Autumn Rainy Days

by FandomFeels17



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Pumpkin Spice Lattes, Rainy Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: A lazy day in their new house with Starbucks and candles...





	Autumn Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> I put this in all my stories. Please DO NOT send any of my work to Dan and Phil or anyone associated with them!

He already knew it would a day at home, as he slowly came out of dreamland. He could hear the rain pounding against the windows of their new bedroom, the blackout blinds blocking any grey light from the outside storm. Rolling over, he expected to meet a solid wall of muscle, however cold sheets greeted him.

Flickering his blue eyes reluctantly open, he pouted sleepily at not having his lover in bed with him. Listening intently, he couldn't hear any movement downstairs. Reaching back for his phone, he pulled it in-front of him and checked the time, which was just edging towards eight in the morning. Groaning, he slowly sat up before stretching his limbs. Unlocking his phone, he fired off a text.

_Why am I waking up without you? :( Are you okay? _

Almost on cue, he heard the front door open and close, hearing the locks slot back into place, before feet pounded up the stairs and towards the bedroom. The bedroom door opened and closed quickly, revealing the curly haired young man, shivering and wet, but clutching two takeout cups from Starbucks and a paper bag. 

''Dan... It's throwing it down out there!''

Dan nodded, handing the two Starbucks drinks and paper bag to Phil, before stripping down his boxer and jumping back in the warmth of the bed, yanking the duvet up his chin. ''I went for a run and then the heavens just opened.'' he said, his teeth chattering.

Setting the drinks and treats on the bedside table, Phil opened his arms for Dan to cuddle into, although he hissed when a cold body pressed against his warm one. ''Fuck, you're like an icicle!'' Phil whispered, pulling the duvet and their blanket up further over them, trying to bring Dan's body temperature up. ''If you get sick...' Phil warned, wrapping his arm tightly round his lover.

''Then I get sick. Besides, I bought you a pumpkin latte! If I get sick, I got sick for your needs, Phil.'' 

Phil laughed lightly, before reaching for his laptop on the floor, trying not to jostle Dan too much. ''Want do you want to watch?'' he asked, softly. 

''Not fussed. I watched Drag Race last night, so you pick.'' Dan said, watching as Phil logged onto his Netflix account. ''Please can you pass me my latte?''

Phil handed him one, pressing a soft kiss to Dan's lips as well, making him smile. ''You're not going drop that on me, are you?'' he warned lightly. ''It's feels boiling.'' Phil said, shaking his fingers out.

''I'll try not too, but you're nice and warm and comfy.''

Clicking on his profile, Phil scrolled through the choices, before Dan made a small noise at spotting Bake Off. Clicking on that, Phil positioned the laptop so Dan could choose which series to watch. After choosing series 4, Dan sat up slightly, so he could sip his latte before leaning across and snagging the treat bag, ripping it with his teeth slightly, to reveal two still warm, chocolate chunk shortbreads.

''And you're still an icicle.''

Dan pouted, glad that his teeth chattering had stopped. ''This will warm me up. Shame there isn't a fireplace in the bedroom.''

Phil raised an eyebrow. ''I'm glad there isn't.'' he laughed lightly, ''We'd never get out of bed.''

''And that's a bad thing?''

Phil kissed the cheeky look off his boyfriends face, being careful of the hot beverages and shortbreads.

* * *

Dan must've drifted off, because when his eyes opened again, he was alone in bed. The rain was still falling, so he knew his boyfriend would be somewhere inside their new house. Climbing from the bed, Dan grabbed an oversized sweater and slipped it on, before going in search for Phil.

It didn't take long, finding him unpacking their large, new office space. ''Want some help?'' Dan asked, rubbing his eyes with his knuckles. 

Phil looked over his shoulder, smiling at the sight of a sleepy Dan. ''Sure, you want to unpack your desk stuff? I'll help you connect the computer and stuff.''

Dan nodded headed to his black desk and grabbed the first box off the large pile of towering boxes side by side each other. ''How long you been in here?'' Dan asked, clearing his throat, as it was still gruff with sleep. 

''Not long. About half an hour.'' Phil's voice was muffled as he was connecting his computer wires underneath his desk.

It didn't take long for Dan to set his desk up, and before long, he was laid on his back connecting the wires and plug to the wall. Phil had disappeared a few minutes ago downstairs, leaving Dan to his devices. However, it seemed he was back, judging by the slaps of feet on the hardwood floor. Something was placed on his desk and postitioned, before he was suddenly yanked from under the desk into the middle of the floor. ''What the fuck?!'' Dan shouted, startled at the sudden movement. 

Phil chuckled, straddling his body lightly. ''You looked too tempting.'' he whispered, before joining their lips together. 

Dan didn't respond straight away, rolling his eyes at Phil's cheesy line. Wrapping his arms round his boyfriend's body, Dan relaxed into the hardwood flooring, getting lost in his boyfriends kisses.

''You know... When I said we should christen most rooms of the house, I was joking.'' Dan said, a few, long minutes later, panting and stroking Phil's hair with his fingers. 

Phil smiled lazily. ''Sure, you were.''

''I was!''. Silence followed, apart from the heavy breathing trying to get to get back to normal. ''Okay. Maybe, I wasn't.''

* * *

Evening fell, and after finishing unpack the last room, which was the guest room for their families when they came to visit, they slumped onto the sofa, exhausted from moving beds and desks and cleaning the rooms, so they were up to their clean ( and Dan's symmetrical) standards. Curling up and dragging the sofa blanket with him, Dan rested his head against Phil's stomach, kissing it lightly.

Phil was typing something on his phone, before he chucked it to the side. ''Dominoes and your mountain of dips are ordered.'' he said, his fingers tangled in Dan's curls and stroking through them as he switched on the TV, smiling at Dan's noise of happiness as a Bake Off rerun was on.

''You know me so well.''

''I've lived with you for almost ten years. I'd be a bad boyfriend if I didn't.''

Dan turned his head, so he met Phil's eyes. ''You forgot how old I was, last year!''

''By accident! You're never going to let me live that down are you?''

Dan shook his head, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Locking their eyes, Dan reached up and cupped the back of Phil's head before pulling him down for a soft kiss. ''I love you.'' he whispered, against his lips.

Phil smiled and deepened the kiss a little, not wanting to get too into it before their pizza arrived. He didn't fancy greeting the pizza delivery man with a semi. ''I love you too.'' he murmured back. They snuggled into each other and watched Bake Off until their pizzas and dips arrived. After letting Phil up to pay for them, Dan got the fire going and lit some candles, allowing the autumnal scents to fill the room.

Making grabby hands at his pizza box and dips, Dan smiled happily, as he flipped open the pizza lid and licked his lips, before picking up a slice, dipping in his garlic and herb dip and taking a huge bite, moaning as the taste hit his taste buds. ''So fucking good.'' he garbled, nodding his head as he swallowed and took another bite, easily finishing his slice in three bites. ''Mmm.'' he looked like a chipmunk with his bulged cheeks, and a smear of dip on the corner of his mouth.

Phil laughed softly, watching him closely, taking soft bites of his pizza slice. ''Don't make yourself sick...'' he said, clapping Dan on the back when he coughed a little too much for him not be choking. 

Getting his mouth empty and clearing his throat with his drink of Ribena, he smiled. ''We earned this. Forgive me if I want to devour it.'' he said, reaching for another slice.

Phil just laughed and knocked his pizza slice against Dan's dip smeared one before taking a bite. Finishing off their pizza slices and most of the pizzas, they saved the leftovers for morning, wrapping them back up in the boxes and covering the dips in the boxes as well. 

Wrapping the sofa blanket back round them both, Dan rested his head in Phil's lap again, smiling as he tangled his fingers in his hair and stroked his curls softly and relaxingly. Turning his head so his face was buried in Phil's stomach, Dan smiled, as he gazed at his boyfriend who was focused on the TV and the hair stroking.

If you told Dan ten years ago, he would be in his forever home with his best friend and soulmate wrapped in one, he wouldn't have believed you. Staring up at him now, with the candlelight and fire casting shadows on him and the walls behind him, he couldn't imagine his life with anyone else but Phil. Reaching out with his hand, he cupped Phil's cheek lightly and stroking his cheekbone with his thumb. 

With his eyes still on the TV screen, Phil took Dan's hand in his and kissed his fingertips and palm softly and gently, feeling Dan's lips press against the slither of skin of his stomach, making him giggle softly. ''You know I'm ticklish there, don't blame me when-''

''Marry me...''

Phil's eyes snapped down to his boyfriend, who was staring back right at him, his eyes glittering with the candlelight's reflection that were near his head on the coffee table. ''What?'' he stuttered out, his eyes running over Dan's face.

''Marry me...'' Dan repeated softly, grabbing Phil's hand that was tucked in his hair and playing with his fingers softly. ''I don't have a ring, but we can go-''

''I do... For you. I wasn't... I was going wait. A bit cheesy, but I was going to wait until the 19th... Go all out for you.''

Dan could feel his eyes getting wet. ''Are you joking?'' he asked, his voice dangerously wobbly. 

Phil shook his head and kissed Dan deeply and passionately, before he quickly rushed from the room, dashing up the stairs and rushing into the office and into his desk space, reaching the small box that was at the back of the drawer. Sliding the drawer shut, he rushed back downstairs, finding Dan sitting on the sofa and sat down next to him. ''Can't believe you bet me to it.'' Phil whispered, before opening the box and showing Dan the ring. 

Dan's eyes widened as he examined the ring, silver with black stones all the way round. ''Fuck... Phil...'' he whispered, gently running his thumb around the edge of the box.

Sliding off the sofa and onto one knee, Phil spoke. ''You totally stole my thunder, Howell... But, will you marry me too?''

Dan laughed softly and nodded, allowing Phil to slide the ring onto his finger. ''I'm sorry I haven't got you a ring, the words just-''

''It doesn't matter. Honestly, just the fact that you want this is more than enough for me.'' Phil whispered, cupping Dan's face and pulling him in for a deep kiss, while lifting himself back onto the sofa. Dan suddenly made a noise before pushing him away and darting into the kitchen. ''Dan?'' Phil called, slightly startled at the sudden departure. Thankfully, before Phil could overthink what had just happened, Dan reappeared, looking very pleased with himself, his hands behind his back.

Giggling to himself, Dan sat down on the sofa and stared at his fiancé. ''You didn't answer my question...'' Bringing his hands back in-front of him, he laughed at Phil's confused and then delighted expression. Holding the Haribo sweet ring out in-front of him, he repeated the question he asked earlier. ''Marry me..''

''Of course I will...''

Sliding the sweet ring onto his Phil's finger, Dan's laughter got lost in his mouth as Phil pressed him down onto the sofa and covered his body and lips with his own. Just as the make out session was starting to get hot and heavy, Phil lifted his head from Dan's rapidly, purpling love bitten neck, a thought occurring to him.

''Since when do we have Haribo sweets in the kitchen?''

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked my little surprise at the end!! Didn't want to spoil for you in the tags! x


End file.
